1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support system for a building structure having the foundation formed of a plurality of spaced, parallel support beams and, more particularly, to a support structure having a plurality of support members wherein each support member comprises an assembly which includes a planar base with a vertically extending member which coacts with an elongated thrust member, a top member and a bottom member and a sleeve which is adapted to be inserted into the bottom and top member wherein the sleeve and an elongated thrust member are adapted to have a rotational force applied thereto to cause relative movement between the elongated thrust member and the vertically extending support member for varying the distance between the top member and the planar base to provide an adjustable support member which cooperates with the plurality of strut stabilizing rods to provide a rigid support system for the building structure. The support system is capable of supporting a building structure during earthquake or other similar jarring forces.
2. Disclosure of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide a support system for a building structure such as a mobile home, manufactured home, permanent building structure or the like. One such support system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,149, wherein the patentee is the same inventor, which comprises a mobile home support system for a mobile home having a chassis formed of a plurality of spaced, parallel support beams wherein the support beams have an I-shaped cross section wherein the support system comprises a plurality of support member assemblies. Each of the support member assemblies disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,149 includes a planar base, a vertically extending portion having a predetermined external dimension and shape, aligned base tabs which extend from the vertically extending support member, a top member having a vertically extending lower portion, and an adjustment ring adapted to be located between the sleeve and the vertically extending lower portion of the top member and the planar base. The adjustment ring has an internal dimension and shape to enable the ring to be slidably positioned circumferentially around the exterior of the vertically extending portion of the base wherein the wall thickness of the ring is about equal to the distance between the vertically extending portion the base and tab member and a top member which has an extended lower portion formed to an internal geometrical dimension which is shaped to receive and slide over the vertically extending portion of the base and into contact with the edge of the ring. The adjustable ring is selected to have an axial length which is required to position the vertically extending lower portion of the top member at the appropriate space required to secure the desired spacing between the planar base and a top stabilizing plate. Thus, the teaching is that an internal adjustment ring or its equivalent is utilized to obtain the desired spacing between the top member and the planar base member in a support system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,149 also discloses that the top member includes a stabilizing plate and a gripping means which is adapted to attach the stabilizing plate to a flange of the "I" beams. The top member further includes a pair of aligned top tabs which are positioned on each side of the extended lower portion of the top member in substantially the same position in alignment with the base tabs. A plurality of strut stabilizing rods having one end which extends from the top tabs and the bottom tabs to another support assembly or a strut stabilizing rod connecting device clamped to the same "I" beam was disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,426 disclosed a support system for structures such as mobile homes, trailers and the like. In the preferred embodiment, the support system comprises two main support members each having two legs supported by a base with a clamping means at the top thereof. The height of the legs is adjustable by means of bolts which extend upwardly from the base, there being two nuts on the bolts to support the two legs. The support system includes two cross-braces which interconnect for further support of the two main support members as well as a stabilizer for providing support on a plane perpendicular to the plane of the cross-braces. FIG. 6 of, U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,426 disclosed a variation of a foundation support structure wherein each support member comprises a top member and a bottom member, each of which are threaded in opposite directions, and a cylindrical leg which likewise is threaded at each end thereof and adapted to cooperate with the threaded top member and bottom member. The cylindrical leg is responsive to rotation about its longitudinal axis in one direction to cause the threaded ends of the cylindrical leg to screw further out of both the lower member and the top member. The result of such a rotation is to increase the effective height of the support member. Rotation of the cylindrical leg in the opposite direction causes the threads at each end of the cylindrical leg to screw further into the lower member and top member, thereby reducing the effective height of the support member 72. In addition, the support illustrated in FIG. 6 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,426 disclosed the use of L-shaped angle members which are adapted to be operatively connected between the top member and a beam to be supported by the support structure.